The present invention is concerned with a novel process for the manufacture of tert. methylcarbinol derivatives, which are suitable as intermediates for the manufacture of d-.alpha.-tocopherol (natural vitamin E), and with a process for the manufacture of d-.alpha.-tocopherol itself. The invention is also concerned with novel intermediates in this process.
Several processes for the manufacture of natural vitamin E are known, but they are only of limited interest from the industrial point of view. Accordingly, natural vitamin E has hitherto been extracted almost exclusively from natural sources.
There accordingly exists a need for an industrially realizable process in accordance with which natural vitamin E can be obtained in good yield and with high optical purity. This is now possible by means of the process in accordance with the invention.